


【米英】Heart of Spades

by Elizabeth_Akino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 米英 - Freeform, 米英演员出演黑桃国电影, 黑桃设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德刚刚获得了奥斯卡最佳男主角的奖项这次他参演了电影《黑桃之心》的拍摄，导演弗朗西斯，主演亚瑟柯克兰
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 20





	【米英】Heart of Spades

非国设

演员米英主演黑桃国电影

仏英传过绯闻但两人只是好友

正文开始

阿尔弗雷德到达片场的时候，全剧组的人都已经到齐了，包括他的共同主演，亚瑟柯克兰。

对于他在开拍第一天的迟到，没有任何人发表意见。那也是当然的，阿尔弗雷德还是孩子的时候就进入了演艺圈，以他可爱阳光的气质主演了多部儿童电影，在长大后也并没有像众多童星一样淡出人们的视线，而是依旧片约不断，前不久还凭借一部纪实电影获得了奥斯卡最佳男主角的奖杯。众位工作人员接触过太多演员，即使是并不十分优秀的小演员都会有这样那样奇怪的癖好，更何况是阿尔弗雷德这样的超一线明星呢？一个迟到而已，简直就是不足挂齿的小事。

于是像往常一样，阿尔弗雷德吸着手里的草莓奶昔——仗着年轻把自己当做垃圾桶总有一天你会得到教训，他的助理兼姐姐艾米莉总会这么说——一屁股坐在了化妆镜前的椅子上，接受化妆师在他脸上的涂涂画画。

大导演弗朗西斯波诺弗瓦一直习惯首先拍摄所有的吻戏，他的理由是，这样能够让演员们快速进入状态。

阿尔弗雷德对这样的解释不以为意，他已经演出太久了，在二十年的人生里，除了演出和学习，几乎再也没有什么其他的东西。所以进入状态这样的事情，对于已经手握最高奖项的他来说根本不是什么难事。但这既然是导演的要求，他肯定也会听从安排就是了，毕竟弗朗西斯是国际知名的导演，曾经指导多众多获得大奖的商业电影，以及广受好评的独立电影，他的经验肯定不会有什么错。

除了优秀的导演能力之外，弗朗西斯受到广泛关注的原因还有一个，不，不是说他那张帅到可以与众多演员媲美的脸，而是他那些三不五时就要登上诸如太阳报这样八卦报刊的绯闻消息。就在三天前，他和这部电影的另一个主演，就是本文第一行提到的亚瑟柯克兰，时隔五年再次被记者拍到同入同出一家高级酒店。

是的，五年前，那两个人几乎每周都要被偷拍好几次，以至于八卦观众们从一开始的兴致勃勃演变成了见怪不怪，到最后，“今天弗朗西斯和亚瑟开房了吗？”已经成为了一句类似“今天伦敦下雨了吗？”这样只有一个答案的问题。

不过那两个人始终没有公布恋情，在不到一年后也就再也没有以这样的方式出现在八卦版面里。当然，只是亚瑟柯克兰没有再出现过而已，弗朗西斯依旧是太阳报的顶级摇钱树。

要说阿尔弗雷德一个男演员，而且五年前还是个15岁的青春期男孩，为什么会对两个男人的绯闻消息熟悉得快到变态的程度，那还是要拜他的姐姐所赐。

五年前的艾米莉正值17岁，在某一天疯狂地迷恋上了总是出现在报纸头版的亚瑟柯克兰，不仅在自己卧室里贴满海报，就连阿尔弗雷德工作片场的休息室也惨遭毒手。只要一推开门，扑面而来的就是一张亚瑟柯克兰的脸。

他细长的脖子上戴着黑色的皮质choker，金属配饰搭在凸起的锁骨上，让它们更显性感。嘴唇半张半闭着，即使有些薄，也丝毫都不影响他的撩人气息。祖母绿宝石一样的双眼就像是永不熄灭的灯塔，指引着每一只迷途的小船驶向他的港湾。

当然，那上面的话都是艾米莉说的。休息室的主人阿尔弗雷德对这张海报只有一句简短的评价：干！艾米莉把你的基佬海报给我拿走！

然而那只换来了艾米莉的殴打。

幸好，随着这些年阿尔弗雷德的成长，他也吸引了一些八卦的目光，时不时会传出和某个女星关系密切的绯闻。而艾米莉为了他的形象，也终于不再将她的基佬海报贴在阿尔弗雷德的工作地点。

不过她的热情可一点都没有消退。

“阿尔！啊！天呐我真的不是在做梦，天呐刚才亚瑟他握了我的手！！”

这不，就在他刚刚化好妆准备换上戏服时，艾米莉就满面红光地推门而入。

哦真是太棒了，阿尔弗雷德在心里翻了个白眼，又到了她的亚瑟柯克兰时间。

“这简直是我这一辈子最大的成就，我要把这只手封存起来！啊，亚瑟！啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“喂，你亲爱的弟弟把小金人带回家的时候都没见你这么兴奋。”

“啧，”艾米莉肉眼可见地咂了下嘴，“你还敢说，这个奖怎么看都应该是他的，你这个小屁孩到底哪里演得比他好了！”

哦真是太棒了，阿尔弗雷德在心里又打了自己一拳，到底为什么他又在艾米莉面前提起了这件事。

是了，今年的最佳男主角提名中呼声最高的本来是亚瑟柯克兰，他17岁开始演员工作，这次让他获得提名的电影是一部独立战争题材的严肃影片。他在其中饰演了一位定居于美洲殖民地的英国人，被殖民地人民追逐权利与自由的心而感化，加入了他们的战斗。

阿尔弗雷德在电影院看过这部电影，虽然是艾米莉拉着他去的，但说实话，他其实也有些感兴趣。当然，是因为剧情，不是因为要看主演。

亚瑟柯克兰的演出无可挑剔，好像他生来就是为了当演员。从一开始的自满与骄傲，到后来的怀疑与动摇，到最后的坚定和执着，他完美地诠释了这个复杂的人物，在整部电影里大放异彩。

就连阿尔弗雷德都以为那个小金人非他莫属，所以当颁奖人念出最佳男主角的名字时，他已经摆好鼓掌的姿势看向了亚瑟柯克兰的方向。可是当视线相交，他才发现，全场的焦点都集中在自己身上。

“嘿，那是评委们的结论，我肯定是哪里比他好才最终得奖的！”虽然他也不知道到底是哪里就是了。

然而难得地，艾米莉并没有再和他继续争论这个话题，而是神秘兮兮地凑到他旁边，“其实我刚才还看见亚瑟和弗朗西斯导演两个人在说话。”

导演和主演说句话有什么好讲得鬼鬼祟祟的，阿尔弗雷德实在不明白艾米莉在想些什么，但是直觉告诉他继续问下去也不会有什么他喜欢听的东西，所以他老老实实地配合服装师穿好了衣服，走向片场。

这次拍摄的电影改编自日本作家本田菊先生的知名小说系列《王国之心》中的第二部，《黑桃之心》，系列故事设定在虚构的扑克大陆，顾名思义，这个假想大陆上拥有四个国家，红桃、黑桃、方片和梅花，而《黑桃之心》讲述的就是发生在黑桃国的故事。

阿尔弗雷德所饰演的男主角阿尔弗雷德——天知道他们是不是用名字确定演员的——本来只是一个平民少年，过着贫穷却自由的生活。然而在他十五岁生日的当夜，训练有素的暗杀者潜入家中杀死了想要保护他的父母，就在阿尔弗雷德也即将丧命于杀手剑下的时刻，突然闯入的年轻魔法师救了他。

**_月光下的绿色虹膜因为施展魔法而泛起微光，似乎是为了与这两颗宝石相衬，魔法师的衣装也以绿色为主，象征着生命的颜色与地板上暗红的鲜血对比鲜明。——《黑桃之心》第三章_ **

魔法师在解决掉最后一个敌人后，郑重地单膝跪在少年的面前，向他解释了这一切惨剧的原因。原来在两天前，一生蛮横无理的老国王终于还是败给了病魔，在卧室中病逝，就在心脏停止跳动的同时，沉寂上百年的黑桃国大时钟就立刻选定了下一任国王——一个平民少年。

在老国王的专制统治时期，埃文斯家美丽的小女儿深受宠爱，在埃文斯家族的怂恿之下，老国王想要废除黑桃国一直以来的国王王后共治制度，然而阻力太多，所以最后，他选择用一场莫须有的冤罪将反对他关闭议会的王后关进了监牢，可怜的王后在一个月后被发现自杀在牢房之中。自此，国家的最高权力集中于在国王一人之手，而埃文斯家族借此逐渐掌握了黑桃国的命脉。

老国王的死对埃文斯家来说无疑是一件不小的打击，好在他们已经提前准备好了一名婴儿，准备在国王死后让他以私生子的名义登上王座。可出乎所有人意料地，大时钟却在此时直接指定了最高继承人，而且还是一个谁也不认识的平民。

埃文斯家怎么可能愿意承认一个陌生的国王，将到手的权利拱手让出。于是他们强行封锁了消息，派出杀手想要直接杀死继承人。而黑桃王国古老的贵族柯克兰家族察觉到了他们的意图，于是由精通魔法的柯克兰家幼弟带人前去营救。

听了解释也依旧一头雾水的阿尔弗雷德就这样被糊里糊涂地带回了王宫，然后在终于了解自己处境后，被柯克兰家族的家主，斯科特柯克兰，郑重地介绍了未来的王后人选。

那个恐怖血腥的夜晚，看起来美丽温柔、却毫不留情地将所有暗杀者一击毙命、银白月光下的绿色魔法师——亚瑟。

今天需要拍摄的第一个镜头就是两人的初吻，在住进王宫一个月后的加冕就职仪式上，象征着平等共治的契约之吻。

刚刚入住王宫的阿尔弗雷德并不想要这样的至高权力，他只是一个最普通的少年，家庭平凡却十分温暖。在这个暗流涌动的宫殿里，即使有来自柯克兰家族的保护与支持，他还是每一天都深感不安，只能将无处安放的情感寄托于唯一一个会对自己真诚微笑的人——即将成为黑桃国王后，与他一同统治国家的亚瑟、最危急时刻的救命恩人、这一个月来寸步不离的教导者。

“这一时期的国王对王后依赖性很强，他对两人之间的契约非常憧憬，认为只要有王后在，自己就不会有任何危险。”开拍前，弗朗西斯向阿尔弗雷德强调这一镜头的背景，“不过这里的感情还很单纯，所以这个吻不要带任何爱情表现，只是一个亲切的亲吻。”

阿尔弗雷德点点头，等着弗朗西斯为亚瑟讲解完就开拍，然而大导演只是简单地对亚瑟说了一句，“就照你昨天说的那样。”

亚瑟柯克兰穿着和他一样在黑桃国象征着王权的紫色礼服，用珍珠、钻石、金线和紫色天鹅绒装饰的王冠斜挂在头顶偏右的地方，披风领口的白色皮草几乎将他的脖子完全遮住。

明明风格截然不同，可阿尔弗雷德还是在一瞬间想起了从前那张“基佬海报”。

不得不承认，他现在有些理解了艾米莉的疯狂尖叫，因为亚瑟柯克兰本人比海报里好看太多了。

也许是厚重的戏服裹了太多层，阿尔弗雷德突然觉得片场有些热。

单纯的吻，单纯的吻。

他在心里默念着，在镜头和补光灯下吻上了微笑着闭起眼睛的王后。

“Cut！阿尔弗雷德，不要带上太多情绪，只是单纯的信赖。”

什么？我没有带其他情绪啊？

带着一丝疑惑，阿尔弗雷德再次重复了一遍，然后又收到了弗朗西斯相同的意见。

接下来的十几条拍摄全都是相同的问题，这让对自己十分自信的一流男演员有些沮丧。

“抱歉，我今天可能不太在状态。”趁着重新调整情绪的时间，他有些不好意思地对亚瑟道着歉。

“没事，第一天开拍很正常。不过我有一个小技巧，能让你把那些多余的情绪去掉，阿尔弗雷德，我可以这么叫你吗？”戴着沉重王冠的亚瑟看起来并没有因为不停的NG而感到不耐烦，他保持着王后温柔庄重的笑，向阿尔弗雷德靠近了一步。

“当，咳，我是说当然可以。”这突然的靠近让阿尔弗雷德意外地破了嗓，他清了清喉咙，“是什么技巧？”

弗朗西斯正在和灯光师讨论刚才的打光角度，其他的工作人员有的在闲聊，有的在调整设备，没有人注意灯光聚集的中央。

没有人看到斜着的王后王冠凑近了另一个正戴在头顶的稍大一些的国王王冠，温和礼貌的微笑突然变了另一个味道。

“吻我的时候想象我是你的那位助理姐姐，”脖颈的曲线在白色绒毛下若隐若现，阿尔弗雷德不停地咽着口水，想要躲开这十分不合适的超近距离，可是那个人就像是真的有什么魔法，只用耳边的声音就将他牢牢束缚在原地，“阿尔弗雷德，别满脑子都是我啊。”

化妆品的香味再次远离，亚瑟柯克兰的脸上又恢复了温和冷静的王后笑容，好像刚才在阿尔弗雷德耳边说话的根本不是他，而是一只从地狱里爬出来的恶魔，专门吸取精气的那种。

阿尔弗雷德半天没有从这巨大的反差里回过神来。确实，他根本不认识眼前的这位共演，最近的距离就是之前在颁奖典礼上那一次偶然的对视，他对亚瑟柯克兰的一切都是从艾米莉的嘴里听到的。

「 天赋异禀却认真专研，平易近人又礼貌绅士，从来不用绯闻去炒作新电影，即使是四年前经常登上太阳报的时期，也不曾借势与知名导演营销过哪怕一次。

他是那么纯洁无暇又善良，在混乱的演艺圈中像是洁净的雪莲。」

然而就在阿尔弗雷德的眼前，那朵高山雪莲在一瞬间褪去了寒冷的白衣，摇身一变成为鲜红如血的玫瑰，浓郁的香气直冲口鼻，让他瞳孔放大心跳不止。

于是，在下一次的拍摄中，神智恍惚的国王甚至在亲吻王后前犹豫了一下，然后一瞬间想起了亚瑟刚才的叮嘱，将平日里总是滔滔不绝的艾米莉的脸拉了出来，闭上眼睛，吻了上去。

“哦这次很好，那个停顿很不错哦，国王确实应该会对这个吻有一些犹豫，毕竟他们根本不是那样的关系。”终于，弗朗西斯对这个场景点了头。

因为加冕仪式的服装和道具十分繁琐，并且这一段剧情也比较简短，所以这一天，直到晚上9点，他们完成了加冕仪式的全部拍摄。到了最后，阿尔弗雷德已经被高度还原小说描述的王冠压得一阵阵头疼，而他猜亚瑟柯克兰应该也好受不到哪里去，因为他的王后王冠虽然小了一些，却是借了头发的支撑而斜挂住的。

事实也确实如他所料，在卸完妆准备离开片场时，他看见了和弗朗西斯站在停车场的入口处抽烟聊天的亚瑟柯克兰，那个人正在有一下没一下地揉着自己头顶的短发。

身边的艾米莉发出了奇怪的声音，活像是猫在挠黑板。

肯定是又在犯花痴，阿尔弗雷德懒得对这显而易见的问题表达疑问，只是背着包继续向前走。

“今天辛苦了，大明星，王冠很重吧？”弗朗西斯吐出一口烟，笑着向他打招呼。

“确实很重，我现在都还在头疼呢，幸好今天把这场拍完了。”阿尔弗雷德试着左右歪了歪头，不出意料地听到了脖子上的一声脆响。

“亚瑟也在和我抱怨他那岌岌可危的发际线呢，哈哈哈哈！”弗朗西斯被逗得大笑起来，随即就被看起来明明无需担忧发际线的英国演员在小腿上踢了一脚，然后总算摇摇头止住了笑，“今晚要和我们一起去喝一杯吗，就当是我给你们赔罪了。”

阿尔弗雷德刚想脱口而出，你们情侣约会我去干什么，就被另一个人抢先插了话。

“一起走吧，”亚瑟柯克兰将香烟从嘴里取出，两只手指夹着它，滤嘴挨在唇角，他将嘴唇稍稍张开了一条缝隙，白色的烟雾从其中缓慢溢出，“还是，你现在正要去和某个美丽的女士共度良宵？”

换下了加冕礼服的他不再是黑桃国的新王后，玫瑰的香气萦绕在微凉的秋夜空气中，让阿尔弗雷德不敢用力呼吸。半天没有得到答复，亚瑟没有生气，反而转头对着弗朗西斯笑了一下。看到这一幕，过都没过脑子的话立刻从阿尔弗雷德嘴里脱口而出。

“不，我今晚没事。”

这间安静的酒吧是名人们经常光顾的地方，安保措施十分先进。不过阿尔弗雷德才刚刚成年，之前也只是听说过这里。

“第一次来？”弗朗西斯向侍应生要了自己存放在这里的酒，然后看向阿尔弗雷德。

该说不愧是优秀的导演吗，阿尔弗雷德发现弗朗西斯似乎拥有比常人敏锐许多的观察力，不仅是拍戏时对角色的讲解和演员的建议，就连现在也能一眼看出他想要尽力掩藏的事实。

他下意识看了一眼坐在正对面的亚瑟，发现对方正一边歪过头摸着头顶戴王冠的位置，一边稍稍眯起眼睛看着自己。

“是第一次，我才刚成年，也对喝酒没有太大兴趣，所以还……”回答的声音越来越小，因为亚瑟柯克兰正在对着他笑。

明明那张脸他并不陌生，甚至可以说是很熟悉，但是不知道为什么，它却在短短的一天里数次让阿尔弗雷德忘记了呼吸。

话语断在了中间，可说话的人却根本没有注意到，只是盯着那些绕在手指上的短发沉默地眨眼。

“怎么了，阿尔弗雷德？”手指缠绕的动作停了下来，金发重新躺好在头顶，可它们的主人依旧歪着头，好像是有沉重的王冠拽着他一样，“我的头发上有什么东西吗？”

这才意识到自己正十分失礼地盯着别人看，阿尔弗雷德赶忙移开了目光，随便找了个借口想要搪塞过去，“刚才粘上了些白毛，可能是道具上的，现在已经没有了。”

“嗯，原来是这样，”他终于摆正了脑袋，语调里听不出什么语气，然后将视线移向了另一个人，“看来你组里的道具不怎么样啊弗朗西斯，还掉毛呢。”

“我的错我的错，”弗朗西斯抬了抬眉毛，不知道为什么没有戳穿阿尔弗雷德拙劣的谎话，“那下一次还是我请客怎么样，地点亚瑟你来决定。”

被点到名的人无奈地叹了口气，“我想去的那家周围全是在蹲点的记者，再和你上一次头版我的经纪人就要发疯了。阿尔弗雷德，你有什么经常去的地方吗？”

还以为他们在讨论两个人之后的约会，莫名有些发闷的阿尔弗雷德刚拿起酒杯尝了一口，就被突然抛过来了一个问题，他仔细回想了下自己的业余生活，有些尴尬地回答，“我不经常出去，一般就在家里玩玩游戏，看看电影之类的。”

听了这个回答，弗朗西斯没有说话，但似乎是瞄了一眼亚瑟，而亚瑟则再一次歪了头，这一次，他用右手撑住了下巴，“那你会邀请我一起玩游戏吗，阿尔弗雷德？”

“你是说，只有，我们两个人，吗……”阿尔弗雷德边问边觑着弗朗西斯的神色，可对方半点生气的样子都没有，反而看起来像是在憋笑一样地盯着亚瑟。

“你说呢？”

阿尔弗雷德不是小孩，又一直从事演员的工作，所以与别人调情的经验是只多不少。可他的对象一直都是年轻的女孩，还从没有被男人发起过约会的邀请，更何况现在，怎么看都和亚瑟关系很要好的前男友兼导演就和两人坐在同一张小桌上。

这让他一时不知道该怎么回答，甚至连自己到底想怎么回答都不知道。

就在阿尔弗雷德还在低头纠结的时候，亚瑟突然笑了出来。他抬起头，又看见他在卷着自己的头发，“当然是三个人了，阿尔弗雷德，我可不能害得你也上头版啊。”

酒吧的灯光有些昏暗，但是唯独那撮在指尖穿梭的头发异常地耀眼。

“所以，你会邀请我们吗？”

半夜，阿尔弗雷德一打开家门，就看见了特地在他公寓等待许久、满眼都在冒金星的姐姐。

“快快快，给我一字不落地说！”她拽着阿尔弗雷德的袖子，不停在原地蹦来蹦去，“亚瑟都跟你说什么了？他和弗朗西斯说什么了？你们都说什么了？？”

其实那之后他们也没有说什么，只是大概聊了聊剧情方面的东西，间或调侃了一下各自的经纪人，以及自己都是怎么在他们的发疯边缘上乱舞的。不过他认为艾米莉应该对这些东西不感兴趣，可是如果不说点什么，她是不会善罢甘休的，于是阿尔弗雷德只能将那个连自己都有些不敢相信的安排告诉了她。

“明天亚瑟会到家里来。”

“…………”

艾米莉像是看见了美杜莎的真容，当场石化，一动不动。

等到阿尔弗雷德洗完了澡换好衣服，才终于听见客厅里爆发出了快要超出人类听觉极限的高频尖叫声。接着，伴着怒火冲天的脚步，艾米莉一掌拍开了阿尔弗雷德卧室的门，一秒都没犹豫地扑上来就要打他，“你！你要对我的亚瑟做什么！！我就说今天第一场戏你怎么NG了那么多次，故意的是吗！臭小子你不是直的吗，想玩去找别人，不许对亚瑟出手！！”

“喂，快住手你这个疯婆子！”阿尔弗雷德连连躲闪，然而和艾米莉以往的出击套路不同，她现在似乎确实已经怒不可遏了，只是挥着手臂乱打一气，“还有弗朗西斯，他们两个一起来！”

雨点一样的拳头终于停了下来，艾米莉闭上眼睛，在平复呼吸之后皱起眉指着阿尔弗雷德，“你想吓死我吗，干什么不把话说全。”

“我以为你只对他感兴趣才那么说，谁知道你能想到那里去，真是的。再说了，之前他们两个上头版的时候也没见你生气啊，怎么，我到底哪里比不过弗朗西斯了？”不知道是被艾米莉的反应刺激到了还是别的什么原因，阿尔弗雷德莫名其妙地非常不甘心。

“哈？”艾米莉似乎没想到他会问出这样的问题，一脸疑惑地打量了他半天，然后退后了几步，“你，你不会……”

“我没有！”

面对这快速的否定，艾米莉很明显没有相信，她盯着阿尔弗雷德，好像有什么话想说，但最后还是咽下去了。而阿尔弗雷德也一直看着艾米莉，尽力压制住内心想要转移目光的冲动。

姐弟间的沉默最终还是被艾米莉打破了，“不管怎样，我明天白天会叫家政来打扫一下你这里的。”她结束了那个话题，这让阿尔弗雷德总算松了口气。

躺在床上时，阿尔弗雷德想到了明天要拍的故事。

「我似乎对您，我对您……」

他在心里默念着年轻国王的台词。

一抹金色的光闪过脑海，可速度太快，阿尔弗雷德并没有看清那是什么东西。

斯科特向国王提交了埃文斯家刺杀大时钟选定继承者的证据，因为新国王对一切还不熟悉，所以这件事由王后全权负责，而他只是在一旁学习。王后为年轻的国王讲述了埃文斯家是怎样从一个新晋的小贵族成长为现在这样权倾上下的大家族，他说埃文斯家一直在暗中将黑桃国宝贵的矿石资源卖给一直虎视眈眈的梅花国，在黑桃国内大肆掠夺，颁布各种荒谬法规，让黑桃国的发展停滞许久；他说在老国王时期，整个王宫已经成为了埃文斯家的所属，包括柯克兰家在内的古老家族们完全被剥夺了一切话语权，甚至每家还要献出一个孩子去埃文斯家接受长年的“教育”。

**_“为什么被送去的人不是我？”站得像士兵一样笔直、从不在人前示弱的王后，却在年轻的国王面前垮下了他终日紧绷的双肩，“诺斯，我亲爱的弟弟，明明知道他真正的死因，我却什么也不能做。”——《黑桃之心》第十七章_ **

经过了将近一年的调查、审问与定罪，埃文斯家主要的家族成员在黑桃广场被处决，其他人则被降为平民。在处刑结束后的傍晚，国王跟随王后来到了一个美丽的小花园，在层层环绕的玫瑰花丛里，一个小小的墓碑立在正中央。王后为他的弟弟献上了新鲜的花朵，而国王只是站在一旁默默看着他。

**_丁香的衣装、星光的发丝、橄榄的眼睛，它们在夕阳下，在玫瑰中，在年轻国王的脑海里，再也无法被抹去。如果是为了那个笑容，他想着，只要能够让这个人露出这样的笑容，他做什么都愿意。于是，看着那双眼睛，他献上了一个吻，一个与契约无关的吻。——《黑桃之心》第二十三章_ **

在小说里被比作橄榄的双眼近在咫尺，与昨天不同，环绕两人的玫瑰香气真实得让所有人都不禁陶醉其中。就连王后柔软的嘴唇尝起来也是甜蜜的味道。阿尔弗雷德不确定原著里是否有这样的描写，他想要去仔细找一找，如果没有，那他一定要写邮件让本田先生加上。

就在他想要加深这个吻时，亚瑟猛地推开了他，刚才还在欣慰微笑的脸上现在满是震惊，“您，您这是什么意思？”

“我为这样的唐突向您道歉，”阿尔弗雷德稍稍弯下上身，握住了那只反射性伸出的让他起身的手，“但我似乎对您，我对您……”

“请不要再说下……”

“我爱您，”他拉住想要逃离的亚瑟，“您是救我性命的恩人，是教导我的良师，亦是理解我劝慰我的益友。我尊重您，敬爱您，并且热爱您，所以我不能向您隐瞒我的感情。请原谅我的冒犯，请容许我向您献上我的坦诚与我的心。”

亚瑟躲过了阿尔弗雷德直率诚实的目光，他看着那些玫瑰，长久地盯着那座墓碑，终于说出了他的回应，“您的心应该属于黑桃国，属于千千万万的国民，属于伟大的大时钟。所以我无法接受它，也没有资格。对不起。”

亚瑟的眼里满是动摇，他似乎还想要说什么，却最终还是转身离开了。

阿尔弗雷德看着那个紫色背影消失在拐角处，他伸出手，想要摘下一朵含苞欲放的玫瑰，却被刺破了指尖。鲜血从细小的伤口处溢出，他将手指含进了嘴里。

“Cut！”弗朗西斯的掌声在片场响起，“Très bien，太完美了！”

对戏之后的第一次开拍就得到了导演的认可，工作人员开始准备下一个场景，阿尔弗雷德走向休息处，接过了艾米莉递来的水。

“怎么样，一条过，都说了昨天只是意外情况而已。”他向艾米莉挑了挑眉，与刚才虔诚认真的国王大相径庭。

“你最好说的是真的，”艾米莉自从昨晚就对他疑虑重重，不论阿尔弗雷德怎么否认就是不肯放松警戒，“要不然看我之后怎么收拾你。”

阿尔弗雷德正要抗议，就看见引发两人争吵的事件主角向自己走来。就在不到十分之一秒的时间里，艾米莉脸上的凶恶表情立刻消失无踪，取而代之的是一个强忍兴奋的礼貌微笑。她忍得实在太用力，连嘴角都在微微抽搐。

太假了，老姐。阿尔弗雷德开始思考自己是不是应该好好教一教艾米莉演戏技巧，以免她某一天一个没有控制住，在亚瑟的面前爆发出什么奇怪的表情和声音。

似乎是对自己拙劣的演技很有认识，艾米莉在和亚瑟寒暄了三句话之后就借口逃离了现场，当然，在她走开几步之后，回头给了阿尔弗雷德一个警告的眼神，右手还在脖子上狠狠的划了一下。

“……”

“没想到他们竟然找来了这么多真花，虽然我很喜欢玫瑰的味道，但是刚才都有些头晕了。”亚瑟坐在了阿尔弗雷德的身边，随着整理戏服的动作，花丛中的味道又回到了阿尔弗雷德的鼻腔，“你呢？你喜欢玫瑰吗，阿尔弗雷德？”

他又歪了脑袋，不知道是因为出于礼貌想要尽量看着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛说话，还是因为这是他的习惯动作，总之，那戴在头上的可爱礼帽因为这个动作而稍微滑落了一点。阿尔弗雷德反射性地想要伸手把它扶好，好在及时意识到这并不合适，于是他只能尽力将注意力转移到别的地方，比如那两片没有闭紧的嘴唇，“我？也算喜欢吧，嗯，挺甜的。”

“甜？”

“哦，不是，我是说挺香的，很香。”

接着，他看见那个十几分钟前才吻过的地方再次动了动，“怎么，今天是我的嘴上也沾了什么东西吗？”

不，那里没有任何东西，非要说的话，应该只有甜度比得上草莓奶昔的玫瑰香。

阿尔弗雷德本来对故事中黑桃国王这突然的举动并不是十分理解，因为此时的国王依旧还是一个谨慎的少年，虽然对王后抱有青涩的爱意，但他依旧将他视作自己的上位之人。阿尔弗雷德无法想象这样的国王会在未征得王后同意的情况下就这么吻上去。但此时此刻，他突然想对年轻的国王说句抱歉，因为他完全能够体会他的心理，没有人能够在这样的王后面前阻止自己吻他的冲动。

意识到自己在想些什么，阿尔弗雷德赶忙将被金色秋风吹得只剩下一片的直男尊严紧紧抱在怀里，准备把一切的过错都归罪于大导演的拍摄顺序。

“没有，只是在胡思乱想，”他再次喝了一口水，“这个先拍吻戏来入戏的方法还挺管用的，搞得我都拍完了还在想刚才的剧情，哈哈哈……”

“那你觉得国王为什么突然要那么做？这个时期的他还只是一个恭谨的学生，这样的举动似乎很不符合他平时的行为模式。”

亚瑟柯克兰真的不会魔法吗？这完全是读心术吧！

虽然被吓得不轻，但是阿尔弗雷德还是将刚才大脑里的想法挑挑拣拣了一番作为回答，“我想，就算是再谨慎小心的人，也总有那么一个人会让他情不自禁地挣脱束缚吧。而且从后面的剧情来看，他本身也不是甘心一直处于下位的人，说什么向您献上我的心，我看其实他真正希望的是王后向他献上自己的心。”

“你似乎对国王先生有些意见啊，阿尔弗雷德，”听了这个回答的亚瑟笑了两声，伸手将头上的礼帽摆正了一些，“不过我也没什么资格说你，因为我对自己的角色也不怎么有好感。”

阿尔弗雷德没有预想到这样的话题走向，他没有开口打断，认真地听着。

“他太骄傲了，什么都是自己一个人筹划，即使后来和国王成为了爱人也是一个人暗中完成一切，这样的他被怀疑也是必然的。”亚瑟靠在椅背上，摇了摇头，看起来是对王后十分怜悯，“被误解也不辩驳，就连被软禁都不愿意放下他无聊的尊严去向国王解释。因为那个骄傲，他不仅埋葬了自己，也带走了爱人真诚的心。虽然这么说很不专业，但是我是真的无法与这位殉道者一样的王后产生共鸣啊。”

说着，他转过了头，与王后闪避动摇的双眼完全不同，亚瑟柯克兰的眼神直接又坦然，“既然想要亲吻，就不应该把他推开，你说对吗，阿尔弗雷德？”

“我……”

“各位，准备已经完成了，继续拍摄！”副导演的声音在另一边响起，亚瑟站起身向前走了两步，又回过头来对大脑发蒙的阿尔弗雷德说道，“走吧，我的国王大人。”

昨晚三个人约好今天一起在阿尔弗雷德家里玩游戏，但亚瑟看起来并不怎么熟悉电子游戏，只玩了一会儿就将手柄递给了弗朗西斯，自己坐在两人中间选择观战。

手柄按键的咔嗒声快得像是野蜂飞舞，电视屏幕里的变异怪物终于哀嚎一声倒在地上。

“Awesome！”阿尔弗雷德大叫一声，与协作午间的队友在亚瑟头顶来了一个响亮的击掌，“看不出来你技术这么好！”

听到夸奖，大导演故作潇洒地甩了下肩上的头发，对阿尔弗雷德眨了下右眼，“哥哥我擅长的东西可是多得数都数不清，从导演到游戏再到音乐，你有什么想知道的尽管来问我，当然，哥哥我最擅长的那还要属～”

亚瑟用一个皱眉提前结束了弗朗西斯的自夸，他抢过之前主动让出的手柄，按下了开始，“我学会了，我们再来一遍。”

然而，这个一遍变成了两遍、四遍、八遍，最终还是靠着阿尔弗雷德的角色完成了最终一击，亚瑟操控的主角从战斗开始后的十秒一直躺到了结束。

“……”

“……”

“啊疼！你打我干什么！”弗朗西斯在一记重击之下发出了凄惨的控诉，“又不是小学时候怎么还因为游戏打不过就打我！“

“你们从小学就认识？”阿尔弗雷德从这句话里迅速提取到了有效信息，他无视导演的伤情，心急火燎地问起了他和另一个人的关系。

亚瑟将手柄放在沙发上，撇了撇嘴，“是，更准确地说是小学之前就认识，孽缘。”

那个人头顶上的短发因为王后礼帽的原因而有些变形，发尾稍微翘起来了，现在正随着主人摇头的动作而上下晃动。

阿尔弗雷德突然很想摸摸它们，想知道它们是软还是硬，想知道它们扫过掌心时是否会让他发痒。

也许如果此刻只有他们两个人，他真的会这么做，然而事实并非如此，不停呲牙咧嘴捂着肚子的导演存在感十分强烈。

于是阿尔弗雷德只能悻悻地动了两下手指，想要处理一下心里的少许挫败感，可那束头发实在是太令他分心，他正要开口提醒，就听见弗朗西斯的手机开始震动。

“抱歉，我去接个电话。”他走上了露台，那似乎是副导演打来的。

或许现在可以？阿尔弗雷德试着伸出手，可亚瑟却突然拿着水杯站起身，“要一起去接杯水吗？”

接水显然用不到两个人，阿尔弗雷德二十年地人生也从没有一秒喜欢过男人，但他实在是太在意那片金发，很想念白天玫瑰的味道，于是他也站起身，两人沉默着走向远离露台的厨房。

水流的声音稍微盖过了弗朗西斯的说话声，亚瑟盯着从水龙头流进杯中的水，而阿尔弗雷德盯着他翘起的头发。

“那里又有什么吗？”不知道为什么察觉到了阿尔弗雷德的视线，亚瑟转过头。

杯里的水已经接满，透明的液体溢出，在桌面上汇集成滩。

但是没有人注意到，也没有人想要处理。

让阿尔弗雷德纠结很久的头发终于被放进掌心，它们有些发硬、怎么压都恢复不了原本地样子。

比起橄榄，阿尔弗雷德更想将现在无比靠近的那双眼睛看作祖母绿宝石，因为很明显，橄榄不会反射折射出这样的光彩。

清水流下桌面，在地上发出清脆的声响。像是昨晚一样，灯光下的金发在指间穿梭，只不过手指的主人换了一个。

没有镜头聚焦，也没有补光灯闪耀，没有导演，什么人都没有。这个拍摄之外的吻似乎还留着一丝玫瑰的甜，但更多的是薄荷的清香。

“不推开吗？”在稍稍分开的空隙里，阿尔弗雷德笑着问。

“我不是说了，”亚瑟将胳膊搭上了他的肩膀，双手环在颈后，“既然想要亲吻，就不应该推开他。”

在栽满爱情之花的黑桃国花园，一个青涩的吻仅仅是浅尝辄止。但与拘谨的少年国王和骄傲的贵族王后不同，从不想要束缚自己的现代青年们任由这个吻变得缠绵难耐。

“女朋友教你的？”亚瑟问。

于是阿尔弗雷德发现亚瑟其实也没有他自己声称得那么坦诚，现在这句话就是最好的佐证。

不过这样的程度刚刚合适。

他再一次向他展示了自己的技巧，然后在对方并不服输的反击里败下阵来。

“我现在单身，如果这是你想问的。”

阿尔弗雷德想再扳回一局，却被一根手指挡在了竞技场门外。亚瑟偏头向他示意了露台的方向，“他快要讲完电话了。”

“我房间里还有其他游戏，我们……”

“shhh，阿尔弗雷德，美味的红茶需要慢慢品尝，”一个意犹未尽的触碰落在嘴唇上，亚瑟闪过身，关上了依旧在流水的龙头，“现在，我们还是把这里整理干净吧。”

“阿尔，给你可乐。阿尔？喂！阿尔弗雷德！！”

可乐被砸在面前的桌子上，阿尔弗雷德总算从回忆里回到了现实，“哇！你突然发什么疯！”

“这是我的台词才对，”艾米莉双手环抱在胸前，皱起眉头看着他，“马上就要开拍了，快醒醒！从接你上车就一直发呆，到底在搞什么啊真是的。啊，昨天你们有聊什么劲爆消息吗？快说快说！”

“……”聊是没怎么聊，就是亲了不少。不过为了人身安全，阿尔弗雷德还是打算把它当做只有上帝和亚瑟和他自己知道的秘密，“没聊什么，都在说游戏的事，弗朗西斯的操作超厉害，我们配合起来也很舒服。”

“亚瑟呢亚瑟呢，我要听亚瑟！”

“他，他那个，呃，还好还好……”

说还好简直是太慷慨了。

昨晚收拾完快要变成浴室的厨房，阿尔弗雷德提议换一个非动作类型的游戏。他翻了半天，在亚瑟的叫停声里打开了分手厨房。

“亚瑟，我已经能够预见到黑烟弥漫了。”弗朗西斯抱着胳膊坐在沙发上，明显拒绝和亚瑟一同组队。十分钟后，阿尔弗雷德终于明白了他的意思。

可爱的厨房里黑烟和警报声四起，亚瑟操纵的小熊在原地不停打转，倒计时归零，完成订单数目为1。

“……”

“……”

“哈哈哈哈哈！唔！”又一个暴击止住了弗朗西斯的爆笑。

结果还是演变成阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯组队击倒一个个巨型怪物，亚瑟坐在中间观战。

艾米莉听了这个水分很多的回答，得意洋洋地插起了腰，“我就知道，亚瑟肯定什么都会，就算是宅男游戏也难不倒他。嗯？你看着我干什么？”

其实阿尔弗雷德有一个问题昨晚就想问了，但是时机总是不对，于是直到那两个人离开了他的公寓，这个问题也没有被说出口。

不过艾米莉应该也知道的吧。

“艾米，你知道他们两个到底是什么关系吗？”

“你怎么突然问这个？”对于弟弟不寻常的提问，艾米莉显而易见地亮起了警戒灯。

这让阿尔弗雷德心虚地转过头，对着镜子假装在整理发型，“没什么，问问而已，看来你这个粉丝知道的也不是很多嘛。”

艾米莉非常聪明，但唯独在亚瑟柯克兰的事情上经不起一点挑衅，只需要一个小小的刺激，粉丝的骄傲之心立刻被点燃。

“哈？我当然知道了！他们从很小就是朋友，进入演艺圈也是前后脚，弗朗西斯指导的第一部电影是一个小成本的独立电影，男主角就是亚瑟，啊不愧是青梅竹马，他简直知道亚瑟每一个迷人的角度，当然，亚瑟哪一个角度都很迷人！天呐他在那部电影里简直就像是天使一样，那个不说话站在那里抽烟的镜头，啊，他的脖子。我好嫉妒那根香烟，我也好想被他……”

“关系！我问你他们的关系！”

被打断了幻想的艾米莉十分不满，她向镜子里的穿着战衣的阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼，没什么好气地回答着，好像他问的是一个愚蠢无比的问题，“恋爱关系呗，还能是什么。”

“？！可是昨天……昨天他们看起来不像啊？？”

“哦你问现在啊，应该只是好朋友吧，我看他们说话的时候也没什么火花的样子。”

“我猜也是~”就算不是本人亲口说出的回答，但这也足以让阿尔弗雷德瞬间飘上了天。他最后挑了一下那根总是翘起的头发，吹着口哨晃出了休息室。

大时钟从来不会犯错。

仅仅两年的时间，一无所知的平民少年就已经成长为通晓历史和政治的合格君主，在国王和王后的努力下，被埃文斯家寄生吸食数十年的黑桃国终于从濒临崩溃的边缘慢慢回归正途。出身市井的国王比任何贵族都了解普通国民的生活和愿景，而身为贵族的王后则深知各家族的历史和期望。他们就像是互不可缺的时针与分针，共同将黑桃国推进向前。

即使少年真挚的告白并没有得到他所期望的回应，他也并没有就此放弃，在每个独处的时间里，年轻的国王总会看着王后的眼睛，一次次向他献上自己的心，而王后的拒绝也逐渐变得不再像宝贵的矿石那样坚定。

**_“国王和王后只是职位，从来不曾拥有过更多的关系，也不应该。”王后在拒绝，可是他企盼的双眼并没有这么讲，他紧握的双手没有这么讲，“我们是合作者，也是竞争者，如果有一天我被欲望蒙蔽了双眼，你应该将我罢免、将我软禁、将我处刑，而我也会对你做同样的事情。”_ **

**_黑桃国经不起第二个埃文斯家族，经不起第二个被蒙骗的国王。_ **

**_他伸出了右手，似乎是想要像从前一样拍拍国王的肩膀，可是那个肩膀早已经越过了他的高度，在落日的余晖中显得高大又宽阔。_ **

**_“对不起，可是我们并不是我们自己。”_ **

**_王后缩回了手。——《黑桃之心》第三十章_ **

栖身于寒冷边境的域外军团嗅到了昔日大国复苏的气息，在大雪降落的翌日发动了猛烈的突袭。国王披上戎装，王后也拿起了法杖。每一个兵士都被大雪中的两个身影所震撼鼓舞，面对武器精良的敌人，没有一个人退缩惧怕，他们将好友的遗体葬在洁白的山峰，又冲向似乎永远都不会停歇的暴雪之中。终于，在一个朝阳染红战场的黎明，艰难的保卫战迎来了胜利的终结。

而就在仅仅半个小时前，国王因为偷袭而身负重伤。

“第三十场，第五镜，第三次，Action！”

“王后殿下，您身上还有伤，请先处理伤情！”

“让开！”亚瑟甩开了想要拦住他的侍从，肩上的伤口被扯动，在衣料上洇开一片血色。

他不顾一切地快步走向国王所在的军帐，连厚重的门帘都顾不上掀开，直接冲进了依旧温暖的室内。

药物的气味，血腥的气味，还有炭火的气味。

重伤的国王已经苏醒，阿尔弗雷德的脸色一片苍白，就连嘴唇都失去了颜色。

“我们赢了，”亚瑟跪在木板搭成的简陋床铺前，冰冷的手掌贴上挂着泪痕的脸颊，“我们终于赢了，我的国王。”

暖阳升上天空，冰雪开始消融，烈火一样的吻驱散了所有寒冷。

“我爱你，阿尔弗雷德，我爱你。”亚瑟亲昵地抚摸着阿尔弗雷德的眼角，再次送上一个透不过气的亲吻，“请将你的心交给我，不要收回。”

阿尔弗雷德用没有受伤的左手将颤抖不停的亚瑟紧紧压向怀中，在伤口撕裂的疼痛里重复着从没有改变过的话语。

“它早已经属于你，也只会属于你。从前是，现在是，永远都是。”

“Ok！过了！”

亚瑟的亲吻和昨晚一样让人难以忍耐，这让从来都追求最少拍摄次数的阿尔弗雷德十分不专业地想要再来几次。不过显然，有这种想法的人还有一个。

“今晚有时间吗？”在镜头停止拍摄的下一秒，一个问题就迫不及待地飘进他的耳朵里。

他们还保持着拥抱的姿势，阿尔弗雷德知道这没有任何问题，因为演员在情绪激动的演出后总会有一段时间用来出戏，当然事实是，他们的出戏仅仅用了半秒而已。

“昨晚有，现在没有，但是今晚肯定有。”国王的告白被改编得乱七八糟，不过这乱七八糟的回答却逗得亚瑟连连发笑，身体颤抖的频率和刚才的王后十分相像。借着阿尔弗雷德身体的遮挡，轻到似乎是个错觉的吻盖在了被鼻尖蹭得有些发痒的侧颈。

“那我们快点拍完吧，阿尔弗雷德。”

然后全剧组的人见识到了奥斯卡影帝和提名演员精湛的演技，本来预计拍摄到晚上8点的任务，在6点就已经完成了。

这本来是个好得不能再好的结果，然而，拼命挥了一天金属长剑，就算是热爱健身的阿尔弗雷德现在也实在是肌肉发酸，在收工后，他整个人都瘫进了休息室的小沙发里。

用力过猛了，他望着天花板叹了口气，今晚可能连游戏手柄都握不好，更别说干别的了。

“啊……太惨了，我也太惨了吧……”

“什么太惨了？”敲门声传来，原来是亚瑟不知道什么时候偷偷从虚掩的门缝里钻了进来。

阿尔弗雷德想要起身走上去，可是小腿就像绑了重重的铅块，怎么也不听他使唤。于是，英勇征战一整天、现在变成了一滩软泥的国王得到了王后俯下身的亲吻。

“今晚还是好好休息吧，阿尔弗雷德。弗朗西斯让我转告你，本来安排的拍摄剧情因为编剧的返修被延后了，所以接下来三天要先把大部分打斗戏拍完。”

什么？！三天打斗戏！

要是放在以前，这种消息能让阿尔弗雷德不吊威亚都能一跳三米高，毕竟对于沉迷超级英雄的二十岁大男孩来说，没有什么比打败恶势力更好玩的了。

可是现在情况特殊，他头一次不想当英雄，只想做情人。

这可真是太不公平了。那个傻兮兮的国王都追到了白月光，可他这个成熟帅气的男主演竟然还要再忍好几天。

想到这里的阿尔弗雷德只想一把将站在身边的那个人拽到自己身上继续昨晚的亲吻，但亚瑟又不是他的男朋友，他们也才认识没几天，这么做可能会被一脚踹开。

会吗？

“我如果现在突然拉你过来，你会不会也给我肚子上来一拳啊？如果会的话那就算了，我的腹肌现在已经在死亡边缘了。”

阿尔弗雷德没有听到是或不是的回答，只有一只手伸到他的面前，“你不试试怎么会知道？”

亚瑟的直率数值再次减一，阿尔弗雷德的欲求不满再次加一百。

他不轻不重地拉了下那只手，手的主人一个重心不稳，坐在了他敞开的双腿中间。双臂再次还上脖颈，昨晚还游刃有余的吻技大比拼在快要崩断的忍耐力下急迫得像是青春期少年的索求。

“天，亚瑟，你实在是太……”漫长的深吻让两个人都有些缺氧，在短暂的中场休息时间，阿尔弗雷德像只小鸟一样不停地轻啄着亚瑟的嘴唇。明明一直吐槽国王傻兮兮，可成熟的影帝现在也好不到哪里去，“我一秒钟都不想放开你。”

“这话你对多少人说过了？”亚瑟低低地笑着，呼出的气息里还是薄荷的味道。

阿尔弗雷德总算停下了腻歪，他一本正经地开始思考，然后掰着指头给亚瑟一个一个数，“美国队长盾牌、草莓奶昔、汉堡、小金人……”

亚瑟终于憋不住笑出了声，他捏了一把价值千金的男演员的脸，再次堵住他胡说八道的那张嘴，“我问的是人，你这个油嘴滑舌的小鬼。”

“哦人啊，那不用数了，”阿尔弗雷德抱紧了差点儿滑下沙发的亚瑟，“只有你一个。”

又一次激烈的交缠，阿尔弗雷德只觉得大脑一阵又一阵地发晕，身上的酸痛全都不翼而飞，全部感官只集中于两个人相互触碰的地方。

等到他回过神来的时候，亚瑟的上半身已经被压进了狭窄的沙发里。

竟然和高中生一样大脑发昏。阿尔弗雷德真想立刻去冲个凉水澡，好让自己不要再继续丢脸。不过来自亚瑟的眼神让他纠结着放弃了这个念头。

嘴唇实在是太危险，可他又不想离开，于是只好转移了阵地，开始亲吻亚瑟的脖子。

出乎意料地，身下的人倒抽了一口气，然后发出了让阿尔弗雷德差点儿就升上天堂的声音。

“别，别碰这里，我……”

可是推拒的力量实在是太小了，没有人会将它当真，更何况两下之后，推拒就变成了发间的抚摸。

搭在阿尔弗雷德腿上的双腿不自觉地晃动了几下，在呼吸声即将被其他声音代替之前，阿尔弗雷德总算是停下了动作。

“很多年前，我的休息室有一张你的海报，”他擦去了留在亚瑟脖子上的痕迹，“你戴着一个黑色的choker，当时没觉得什么，现在只是回想一下就要忍不住了。”

“突然开始热情粉丝告白？”亚瑟稍微直起身，双手撑在沙发上看向他，“这我可真是没看出来。”

虽然很想顺着气氛说没错我喜欢你很久了，就像他从前哄女孩们那样，但是这一次，他怎么也没办法对面前的人说谎。“那是艾米莉的海报，”他选择实话实说，“她可是你的大粉丝，前天还因为怀疑我对你图谋不轨把我打了一顿。”

“那我可要好好向她解释了，”亚瑟将双腿从阿尔弗雷德身上移开，在沙发上坐好，“毕竟图谋不轨的人可是我。”

不满亚瑟的离开，阿尔弗雷德再次将他扑倒在沙发上，“没关系，她说得没错，那天晚上我确实想要这么做。”

“但我可是从颁奖典礼上就这么想了。”亚瑟一把拉下了他的头，报复性的吻落在被碎发遮盖的后颈右侧，“奖杯是我输给你，但这个可是你输给我，阿尔弗雷德。”

不得不承认，是他输了。

不过还有很多地方可以决胜负不是吗？比如……

手指抚上赢家的脖子，在那里上下滑动，阿尔弗雷德如愿以偿地听到了亚瑟的声音。

当然，还有另一个从门口传来的声音，那不在他的计划之中。

“？！？？！？！？！”从不敲门的艾米莉发出了怎么听都不像是人类的声音，然后在下一秒，又将休息室的门狠狠甩上了。

今天的幽会看来就到此结束了，阿尔弗雷德将亚瑟拉起来，然后再次抱了抱他。

“我想这下她总算知道进我房间之前要敲门了。”他苦笑了一下，“就是一会儿真的要挨打了。”

“我会和她说明的，阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟站起身，给了他一个告别的亲吻，“好好休息吧，你的右手都在发抖了。”

不知道亚瑟到底和艾米莉说了什么，从她进入休息室，到阿尔弗雷德坐上车，再到他们一起回到公寓，她都没有提起这个话题。不仅如此，就连表情都异常地冷静，冷静得让阿尔弗雷德脊背一片发凉。

“老姐，”他甚至打出了并没有什么作用的亲情牌，又从冰箱里拿出了一罐可乐递给她，“你没事吧……”

艾米莉接过可乐，可是半天都没有动作，就在阿尔弗雷德想要帮她打开拉环时，艾米莉一把将易拉罐捏爆了。

褐色的饮料喷到了天花板上，又滴在了阿尔弗雷德的头顶。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！亚瑟！亚瑟他！！！”艾米莉本人也没能幸免，她满脸都是可乐，却只顾着大叫，根本顾不上整理，“亚瑟他让我不要怪你可是我真的很想揍你啊可是我答应了亚瑟不能打你而且他还说之后会请我们去吃饭救命啊这都是真的吗阿尔弗雷德你快告诉我这是真的吗！！”

艾米莉手里已经瘪下去的可乐罐证实了她想要揍人的说法，阿尔弗雷德看着竭力忍耐的助理兼姐姐，咽了咽口水，“呃我不知道他和你说了什么，但是应该是真的吧。”

“他说，他说你们，你们，ushbdhaiaihsauga！”

“嘿，嘿，冷静，艾米，冷静点。”阿尔弗雷德扶着她坐在了沙发上，“我确实对他很有好感，我想他应该也是一样的，而且这不是因为入戏和角色或者其他的原因，我很喜欢和他在一起。”

艾米莉总算找回了些理智，接过阿尔弗雷德递来的面巾纸擦掉了脸上的可乐。在一阵沉默之后，她叹了口气，然后拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的手背，看起来是试图想把揍人的欲望释放一下，“虽然我之前说了那些话，但你也明白的吧，阿尔，作为你的姐姐，我当然是希望你能够开心。”

“我明白，艾米。”

阿尔弗雷德知道助理每天繁忙的工作，艾米莉比他起得更早、睡得更晚，还要处理各种关系和问题。可她从没有抱怨过什么，在阿尔弗雷德的低谷期也一直陪在他身边为他鼓气。

虽然时常犯花痴，有时候还会突然打过来，但阿尔弗雷德已经想象不到比她更好的姐姐了。

“我明白，所以谢谢你，艾米，谢谢你一直…”

“所以你能帮我搞到亚瑟的签名吗？签名就可以了，啊虽然我很想要他用过的笔但那是不是有些不合适？果然还是签名吧，嗯，签名就可以，其他的以后还有机会要。”

“…………”

两天后，艾米莉不仅得到了亚瑟柯克兰的签名照片，而且还获得了与他共进晚餐的机会。

“太感谢您了柯克兰先生，我，我还从来没有来过这么高级的餐厅。”明明私下里一直都是亚瑟亚瑟叫个不停，有时候还会来一句我的宝贝，结果见了真人却变成了柯克兰先生。阿尔弗雷德偷偷在心里吐槽艾米莉。

“不用谢，艾米莉小姐。还有，叫我亚瑟就可以了，柯克兰先生是我的父亲。”明明都是微笑，这会儿的亚瑟却笑得和那个王后简直一模一样，这让阿尔弗雷德不禁环顾包间来寻找隐藏的摄像机。当然，并没有。

察觉到了阿尔弗雷德的东张西望，亚瑟保持着他礼貌的笑容说道，“放心吧，这里是弗朗西斯的餐厅，不会有记者偷拍的。”

美味的餐点和高级的红酒极大地缓解了拍摄动作戏带来的疲惫，三个人从小时候流行的电视节目聊到了片场里虽然年迈却嗓门超大的勤杂工大爷。

“我真的很羡慕你们这样的姐弟啊，”亚瑟因为艾米莉和阿尔弗雷德的幼稚斗嘴而笑出了眼泪，他抹去了那些亮光，十分憧憬地看着他们，“艾米莉小姐可能也知道，我有三个哥哥，可是我的父母和哥哥们没有一个人支持我成为演员的选择，更不要说提供帮助了。其实，从进入这里的那一天开始，他们就再也不把我当作家庭的一员了吧。”

“什么？作为家人怎么可以这样？”阿尔弗雷德没有办法想象这样的家庭关系，成为演员是他从小的梦想，不光是父母，就连总是和他吵架的艾米莉也全心地支持他。小时候为他提供能力范围内的一切帮助和保护，而现在，每一天都在为了他而自豪骄傲。“那你一直都是一个人吗？”

这话刚问出口，阿尔弗雷德就被身边的艾米莉狠狠踩了一脚，他自己也发觉问了个不怎么样的问题。

亚瑟当然不是一直一个人，他身边一直都有……

“那倒不是，我还有一些朋友，他们大部分都是圈外的普通人，我的每一部电影，无论好坏他们都会去影院观看，然后夸得天花乱坠，有时候我都不好意思了。”亚瑟停下吃了一半的松子酒淋冰淇淋，“当然，还有弗朗西斯，我们从小就认识，也算是聊得来的朋友，不过我更愿意说他是损友。”

难道不应该是前男友吗。

阿尔弗雷德相信，此刻与他不约而同一起低下头看着冰淇淋的艾米莉一定也在心里这么想。

一时间，餐桌上没有人说话。

阿尔弗雷德心情十分复杂，虽然他和亚瑟都很明白地表达了自己对对方的兴趣，但他们依旧只是同一部电影的共演演员而已，或许比别的人更熟悉一些，但这也不代表他有资格去询问亚瑟的个人隐私。

虽然理性这么说，但他心里其实想问这些事情都要想疯了，他想知道亚瑟现在是否只对他有好感，想知道他是否愿意和自己去一场没有第三个人在场的约会，想知道在这两个月的拍摄之后他是否愿意继续这样的关系。

我想问问他，愿不愿意成为我的恋人。

不过现在如果真的这么问出口，那只会让自己看起来像是个乳臭未干的小孩，傻兮兮地对一个只是向自己稍微展示兴趣的人索要承诺，说不定要比那个在坟墓前表白的国王还要傻。

这是阿尔弗雷德沉默不语的原因，但一向喜欢八卦绯闻的艾米莉为什么也不说话他就不知道了。

在这奇怪的静默里，一个清脆的声音从对面传来，原来是亚瑟吃完了最后一口冰淇淋，将勺子放在了盘子上。

“关于弗朗西斯，虽然我不应该说这么多，但我不想你误会，阿尔弗雷德。我和他一直都是好朋友，我很感激他对我的支持和陪伴，不过仅此而已。”

这是阿尔弗雷德第二次认为亚瑟真的有读心的魔法。

“之前的那些事只是我在帮他一个忙，具体的情况我不能说，总之我们不是那样的关系。”

带着酒精苦味的冰淇淋突然甜蜜起来，餐厅里回荡的夜曲也变成了欢欣跳跃的小步舞曲。亚瑟再次将脑袋稍稍歪向了右边，祖母绿宝石又开始反射亮光。

亚瑟的直率加了二，而阿尔弗雷德也选择将自己的心情据实以告。

“这比再得一百个奖杯还要让我高兴，亚瑟。”

在回家的路上，艾米莉表示自己虽然很高兴能够和亚瑟聊天，但还是强烈拒绝以后再和他们两个一起吃饭。她的理由是，

“再高级的法国料理吃进嘴里都只有柠檬的酸味。”

域外军团失去了在短期内挑衅的实力，黑桃国再次走出危机，一切又恢复到之前的样子，除了国王与王后之间的关系。

没有特意宣布，却也无法隐瞒，每一个人都能看出那两人之间特殊的眼神和距离。虽然黑桃国之前从未有过这样的情况，虽然一些保守古旧的贵族对他们这样的关系颇有微词，但只要看看在两人的统治下焕发生机的国土，谁也没有提出异议。

平民们获得了比从前更好的生活，各大贵族们也重新取回了参与决策的权力。

其中，斯科特柯克兰作为王后最信任的兄长、黑桃国优秀的大臣、古老家族的家主，手中的权力逐渐超越骑士王耀，仅次国王与王后。他开始质疑国王的决策，牢牢把控一切支柱产业，动用家族的力量暗中反对一切于自己不利的规则。

可昔日那个恐惧无知、只能依靠柯克兰的少年已经成为国王快要十年，他不再对柯克兰家族言听计从。在某次议会上，他向步步紧逼的斯科特大发雷霆，质问他柯克兰是否要做第二个埃文斯。

这不是他第一次发火，也不是最严重的一次。可国王在此前从没有提过埃文斯家族，因为他们都知道，这样的言论早就弥漫在整个王宫里，甚至王城下的街头巷尾都在议论不休。

王后和埃文斯家的那个女人没有两样。

**_“我不是那个意思。”国王没有看向身边的王后，只是低下头盯着桌面上的会议资料。_ **

**_王后只是像每一次议会结束时一样，微笑着对众人说道，“感谢诸位的意见，今天的问题我们会继续商讨，期待下周与各位的见面。”_ **

**_他的语气没有失望，更没有气愤，王后只是像每一次议会结束时一样，像他冷静高贵的每一天一样。——《黑桃之心》第四十章_ **

“抱歉，亚瑟，你知道我并没有那么想。”在卧室的露台，阿尔弗雷德走向亚瑟身边，拉起他的右手放在嘴边亲吻着。

即使是两人独处，亚瑟也还是没有生气，他拥抱了满脸歉意的阿尔弗雷德，“我知道，所以不用道歉，我的国王。”

橙红的夕阳照在亚瑟的金发上，微风送来玫瑰的馨香，一切好像都和六年前的傍晚没有任何区别，唯一改变的是面前的人。他比那时更矮了，阿尔弗雷德可以轻松看见他头顶的发旋，可以看见紫色的礼帽用黑色的卡子固定在头发上。

如果那时候他也是这么俯视着这个人，那他还会被推开吗？

不顾还有卫兵和侍从在场，不顾露台下的花园里还有其他大臣能够看见，阿尔弗雷德第二次将未经许可的吻印在亚瑟的唇上。

他能感觉到怀抱里的人在试图挣脱，就像是从前一样。但是这一次他没有放手，也没有抬头，而是牢牢抓住王后，强行加深了这个吻。

“我爱你，我的王后，”在余光里，他看见门口的卫兵在震惊中偏过了头，他听见楼下传来窃窃私语，他看见亚瑟的眼中闪着和从前一样的惊讶和动摇，“我的心已经给了你，我别无所求。”

太阳落下地平线，阿尔弗雷德重复着，一遍又一遍。

“我别无所求。”

“Cut！”

这是倒数第二场吻戏了，还有一场，他们就可以开始其他剧情的拍摄。

“如果我是王后，这时候就会向国王坦白一切，毕竟他就是从这里开始改变的。”亚瑟坐在阿尔弗雷德的身边，手里端着小小的红茶杯，“还有，刚才我看了下回放，你的眼神真的很吓人啊国王。”

阿尔弗雷德吸了口奶昔，晃着还有些酸痛的小腿，“不夸一下我很帅吗？刚才的王后可是很可爱哦。”

“那你也很可爱，阿尔弗雷德。”

“是吗？我还有更可爱的样子，今晚要不要看看？”即使右边手臂、两只小腿以及腰腹肌群还有些发酸，但是阿尔弗雷德决定无视这些不适。虽然几乎每天都在艾米莉的掩护下得以和亚瑟在休息室里亲热一会儿，但越来越近的距离让他已经忍到了极限。

一方面，被压抑许久的年轻 _荷尔蒙_ 咆哮着想要得到释放；另一方面，随着逐渐深入的交谈，想要与亚瑟成为恋人的愿望也渴望得到满足。

亚瑟喝了口他的伯爵红茶，这让阿尔弗雷德想起昨天在休息室被喂了一整杯红茶的事，当然，是用嘴，要不然他绝对喝不下那些只能尝出苦味的东西。

“我很期待，阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟突然靠近他，压低了声音，“告诉我，你想要的王后是高傲的还是可爱的？”

阿尔弗雷德拿过了他手里的茶杯，将那里面的苦味液体一饮而尽，“我想要亚瑟。”

如果要问为什么弗朗西斯和亚瑟一起出现在阿尔弗雷德的公寓门口，那就要牵扯到五年前那件街头巷尾人尽皆知的绯闻了。

“当时我的女朋友是某国的皇室成员，她并不想造成任何影响，也不想让任何人知道。”弗朗西斯无奈地耸耸肩，“如果是现在，我绝对不会想要一段这么麻烦的恋情，不过那时候太年轻，所以就一口答应了。”

亚瑟双手抱在胸前坐在沙发上，满脸都是嘲讽，“我看不是太年轻，是她实在是太好看了。”

弗朗西斯看起来早就习惯了这些讽刺，他没有反驳也没有搭腔，而是继续对阿尔弗雷德解释，“为了引开记者的注意力，我只能找到亚瑟来帮忙了，事实就是这样，所有的狗仔都在跟着亚瑟和我，没有人注意到酒店里早就等着另一个人。一年后我被甩了，所以亚瑟的掩护也就结束了。”

“好了，现在就是你还债的时候了，”亚瑟站起身，拍了拍他的肩膀，“谢谢了弗朗西斯，在拍摄结束之前，我们三个可是要经常一起打游戏的。”

“Oui，小少爷，”弗朗西斯接过亚瑟扔过来的车钥匙，又在阿尔弗雷德耳边悄悄说了一句话，“明天会多安排些别人的剧情，所以一会儿可别让他太得意了。”

“喂，我听见了。”

“再见，玩游戏愉快哦～”

在电子游戏里屡战屡败的亚瑟，在这个成年人的游戏上让阿尔弗雷德心不甘情不愿地认了输。

“这不公平，”他躺在床上，拉扯着自己的头发，“我比你小四岁，经验少也是正常的！”

亚瑟正两手撑着下巴趴在他身边，今晚第三次用一个脸颊上的亲吻安慰了输掉比赛的运动员，“你说得没错阿尔弗雷德，等到四年后，输的人肯定就是我了，也许不用四年，一年后就可以了。”

这是他第一次听到亚瑟说起以后的事情，借着亲热过后还没有完全消散的兴奋心情，阿尔弗雷德握住了那只正在抚摸自己头发的右手。

“亚瑟，我一直都想要对你说，但之前害怕你觉得有些快，所以等到了现在。其实现在说这个也还是太快了，但是我真的不想要再多等一天。”

亚瑟没有打断他的话，他认真地看着阿尔弗雷德。

“你愿意做我的恋人吗？即使这部电影拍摄完成，我们又回到从前的生活，你也愿意做我的男朋友吗？”

“当然，”亚瑟的回答没有一丝犹豫，他再一次亲吻了他，手指抚摸着阿尔弗雷德还很热的脸颊，比王后还要好看一百倍的笑容出现在他的脸上，“我可爱的阿尔弗雷德，我当然愿意。”

双人床果然还是双人睡比较舒服。阿尔弗雷德怀抱着他可爱的男朋友，突然有些可怜那个不再傻兮兮的国王。

如果你真的还记得少年时在花园里的决心，那么后面的一切悲剧都不会发生了。

人类的野心不可能有满足的那一天。

斯科特不再与国王正面交锋，而是在平静的海面下拉拢着各方势力。表面上的退让，实则是暗地里的威胁，被扼住咽喉的国王想要反击，可王后却一次又一次劝他罢手。

**_“你说过，我的心属于黑桃国，属于国民，属于大时钟，你也说过，它属于你。”国王握紧了背在身后的两只手，低着头没有看向对面的王后，“可你呢？告诉我，我的王后，你的心到底在哪里？”——《黑桃之心》第四十五章_ **

这场国王与斯科特的明争暗斗演变成了新旧两派势力的斗争。国王被盘根错节的古老贵族们牢牢压制，斯科特的所作所为愈发张扬，就在他即将登上权力顶峰时，秘密的证据被送到了国王的书桌上。

最终，斯科特因为走私矿石、外通敌国、收买大臣和国王近侍等等罪名被处决，与他交好的贵族们也接连获罪被关进监牢。

柯克兰家失去了家主，而王后仅剩的另一位兄长一心沉迷艺术，正在遥远的方片国学习绘画。王后向国王提议，由自己来担任家主的职位。

**_“国王大人，王后明显偏向那些古老家族，在其兄长胡作非为的时期不但闭口不谈，还多次阻止您的决定。”深受国王信任的年轻大臣站在书桌前，激动地进言，“如果让他成为柯克兰的家主，那只会引发比从前更加严重的问题！”_ **

**_“亚瑟之前那么做肯定有他自己的道理，事实是，多亏我们当初没有实施那些不痛不痒的打压计划，这才让斯科特在最短的时间里露出了马脚。”_ **

**_“这是王后亲口对您说的吗？还是说这只是您的自我安慰？”_ **

**_“我必须提醒你，这不是你应该质疑的问题。”_ **

**_室内的空气瞬间凝结，可大臣没有丝毫畏惧。_ **

**_“请不要让无用的情感蒙蔽您的双眼，国王大人。”——《黑桃之心》第五十三章_ **

秋夜的虫鸣声此起彼伏，今晚月色朦胧，阿尔弗雷德邀请亚瑟与他一起散步。

“你知道，大臣们都在反对你的提议。”阿尔弗雷德看向与他并肩而行的亚瑟，说出了进入花园后的第一句话。

“你呢？”亚瑟在池塘边停下了脚步，他稍稍仰起头，看着阿尔弗雷德，“你也反对吗？”

阿尔弗雷德没有回答，他看向那双眼睛。它们似乎从没有改变过，从血腥黑暗的夜晚，到耐心相伴的日子，再到花园里的动摇，战场上的携手，还有一个个相爱相依的夜晚。

「请不要让无用的情感蒙蔽您的双眼。」

只要能够看到这个人露出这样的笑容，我什么都愿意做。

他想起了遥远时光中少年的决心。

“我怎么会反对，亲爱的王后，”他亲吻着因为夜风而微微发凉的双唇，“我同意你的提案。”

我什么都愿意做，因为我的心属于你。可是你呢？我冰冷的爱人，你可曾愿意将你的心分给我哪怕十分之一？

“你爱我吗？”

他从来没有这么问过。

年少时，是不敢奢求；再后来，是确信无疑。

“你爱我吗，亚瑟？”他再次询问。

冰凉的手指抚上脸颊，亚瑟看着他，似乎有些不解。

“我一直都爱着你啊。”

“Cut！很完美哦两位！”

这就是国王与王后最后一个吻，它在寒冷的秋风里，充满犹疑与不甘。

阿尔弗雷德闷闷不乐地坐在椅子上看工作人员们撤换布景。

“怎么了，脸色这么不好？”亚瑟拿着水杯坐在旁边，趁着没人注意握了下他的手指。

“我在生气，气那个蠢国王，他怎么可以这样怀疑自己爱的人，还把这些都憋在心里不和王后好好沟通。”

“这也是没有办法的事，”亚瑟靠在椅子上，也望向正在被拆卸的草坪，“从前的他在地位上依附于柯克兰家，在情感上依赖于出身柯克兰的王后。而现在的他想要获得独立，潜意识里就会开始反抗曾经处于上位的保护者，或者说是压迫者，这是生物不可避免的天性。杀死父亲而占有母亲，对于在敏感的青春期就接触强权和爱情的国王，这样的俄狄浦斯情结比谁都要严重。”

“可斯科特才是压制他的‘父亲’，王后一直都……”

“不，不是的，阿尔弗雷德。对于他来说，‘父亲’不是一个人，不是斯科特，而是整个柯克兰家族。如果王后一直只是王后，那他就还是国王的爱人和‘母亲’，可王后想要实行自己的计划，他自以为是地认为国王的爱毫无保留不求回报，于是没有任何解释地选择了‘父亲’的角色。”

“国王仇恨的是柯克兰的家主，不论这个家主是谁，不论他是否真的做了不可原谅的事情，国王都会将柯克兰的家主击败……”在亚瑟的一番分析下，阿尔弗雷德终于明白了这之后国王的所作所为。暗中针对王后的一道道法令、即使王后没有做过任何违法之事也不曾放下怀疑、在夜晚的拥抱里说着我爱你却在白天与近臣谋划削弱王后权力。“那个位置就像是一个被诅咒的椅子，只要坐上去就会成为国王的靶心，就算椅子上的人是他的爱人也不例外。”

“没错。”亚瑟点点头。

阿尔弗雷德重新靠回了椅背，仰头看向天花板，“可是这之后就真的不能改变结局了吗？”

“或许可以，就算王后成为了家主，他也有最后的机会。坦白。”

“坦白他自己的计划？”

“对，向国王坦白之前对斯科特欲擒故纵的拖延，坦白那些证据全部是自己找到并且暗中托人交给国王，坦白自己想要成为家主不是为了维护老贵族的利益，而是为了与他们相抗衡。除了这些计划之外，还要坦白那两件彻底瓦解他们关系的事情：最初的那个夜晚，和斯科特的建议。”

国王的亲信大臣从不知名的告密者手中拿到了灌注魔法的怀表，其中记录了王后与其兄长斯科特的两段对话。

“埃文斯家派出的杀手已经全部解决，换成了我们的人。他们会杀死那个平民的父母，然后佯装对他下手，你等到那个时候再进去救人。”已经死去多年的斯科特的声音在室内响起，国王睁大了眼睛，不敢相信听到的这些话，“新国王必须是独身一人，这样才会信任我们，这是对柯克兰家最好的选择，你明白了吗，亚瑟？”

“是，兄长大人。”

下一段对话伴着微弱的音乐声，斯科特听起来比之前要成熟不少，“我听见刚才你们的对话了，王后殿下。恕我僭越，但是答应他的求爱才是最有利的选择。这可是求之不得的宝贵机会，希望您能够考虑臣下的建议，年轻人的双眼最容易被可笑的爱情所蒙蔽。”

国王的双手颤抖不止，他紧紧盯着那浮在半空的怀表，生怕错听王后的回答。

“我会考虑的，斯科特。”

“既然你说柯克兰的家主就是‘父亲’，那无论王后说不说明这些事情，国王应该都不会放过他才对啊？”阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟的话有些不能理解。

“不，我说的坦白必须要发生在王后刚刚成为家主的时候，那时候在国王的潜意识里，他还没有彻底完成从‘母亲’到‘父亲’的转变，比起需要杀死的‘父亲’，他还是更加接近爱人的角色。”说到这里，亚瑟遗憾地摇摇头，“如果在那时候坦白一切，或许还有机会让国王明白，‘父亲’早已经随着斯科特的死而彻底消失，现在在他面前的只有一如既往爱着他的爱人。不过很可惜，我们骄傲自信的王后根本就没有真正明白过自己的爱人。”

当国王拿着怀表去向王后质问的时候，王后没有否定，没有辩解。

他宁愿被永远软禁在王宫的角落、再也见不到曾经恳求他接受自己的心的少年，也不愿意低下头向国王解释。

阿尔弗雷德翻看着剧本，视线停留在梅花国大举进攻的那一场打斗戏。

这场戏在那三天里已经拍完了，梅花国的侵略比起十多年前的域外军团要来势汹汹得多，不过好在，黑桃国的实力在这些年里已经得到了飞速的提升，而国王也早已经不是那个只知蛮勇的战士，他与将军们一起指挥战局，获得了不少胜利。

只是在望向白雪覆盖的山坡时，他总会看见山顶上闪动不定的紫色身影，眨眼的功夫，就又会消失不见。

在战争即将宣告胜利的夜晚，梅花国趁着夜色发起了孤注一掷的反扑，矿石制成的武器在黑暗中接连炸响。国王受了重伤，眼看整个军队就要与梅花国同归于尽，就在这时，耀眼的金光横扫战场，将黑夜变得比白昼还要明亮。它将即将爆炸的武器悉数还给它们的主人，将敌国的士兵全部埋葬在黑桃国境外的山岭上。

国王又看见了紫色的身影，可是它迟迟没有消失，在模糊的视线里一步步靠近。

温暖的热流从掌心流入即将冰冻的身体，他听见一个怀念无比的声音在叫着自己的名字，那个已经很多年都没有人叫过的名字。

“阿尔弗雷德。”

阿尔弗雷德合上了剧本，趁着四下无人偷偷撒起了娇，“亚瑟，你以后可不要有什么事瞒着我啊。虽然我不是那个蠢国王，但是万一哪一天误会了你，那我可就要以死谢罪了。”

“你看我像是喜欢瞒着你的人吗？”亚瑟轻轻踢了一下阿尔弗雷德的左脚，似乎有些不满，“在颁奖礼上对你一见钟情也说了，还向艾米莉小姐求情说不要打你，连帮弗朗西斯的事都告诉了你，我可再也没什么东西瞒着你了。”

确实，亚瑟对这些大事一直都坦诚无比，感谢他的坦言相告，让两人的关系得以发展得这么顺利。

但是阿尔弗雷德知道，亚瑟其实还是非常喜欢隐瞒的，只不过他的隐瞒全都用在了可爱的日常小事上，比如说，“那你告诉我，最喜欢哪个姿势？”

果不其然，刚才还声称自己绝不隐瞒的男演员立刻就吊起了嘴角，他晃悠着左腿，轻飘飘地留给阿尔弗雷德一句话。

“你全部试一遍不就知道了吗？”

等到电影的拍摄进入尾声的时候，他们已经全部试过好几遍了，可阿尔弗雷德依旧没有得出最终结论。

弗朗西斯真诚地恳求两人赶快公开，好解放他这个几乎每天陪跑的幌子。这期间也有记者拍到过他和亚瑟一起进入阿尔弗雷德的公寓，有些报纸写导演和两位主演关系不错，经常小聚，而有些小报则暗指他们三个在进行什么多人运动，当然，这个思维太过跳跃，并没有被大多数人采信。

艾米莉如愿以偿地得到了很多亚瑟的东西，签名用的笔、换掉的手机壳、忘在阿尔弗雷德家里的眼药水。她三不五时就要在阿尔弗雷德面前炫耀一番，仿佛根本不记得被她晒一脸的这个人几乎每晚都抱着亚瑟柯克兰本人睡觉。

亚瑟的电子游戏水平在阿尔弗雷德的训练下有了些许的提升，最直观的结果就是，分手厨房的订单完成数目增长到了五份。而阿尔弗雷德的大人游戏水平更是进步飞速，别说一年，就只过了这短短的一个多月，亚瑟就已经趴在床上认输投降了。

亚瑟对于角色和剧情的剖析让阿尔弗雷德收获很多，在凭直觉演出之外，他也开始了对角色的深入思考，不仅仅是自己出演的角色，揣摩其他配角的心理状态对演出也帮助很大。

三天前，他第一次听到了亚瑟说我爱你，然后很不帅气地、很没有风度地、阿尔弗雷德自己都想要打死自己地，他大哭大喊着我才是最爱你，然后把鼻涕抹了亚瑟一脖子。

很快，他们迎来了拍摄的最后一天，弗朗西斯将电影最后的剧情留在这天拍摄。

阿尔弗雷德醒来的时候，他没有躺在白雪上，而是在自己的卧室里。爆炸声四起的战场回忆在大脑里苏醒，他猛地坐起身，急切地召来了幸存的将军。

“是王后扭转了战局，他施展了谁都没有见过的超大型魔法，让梅花国的军队几乎全军覆没。”

那个身影不是幻觉，是他。

阿尔弗雷德艰难地从床上站起身，“王、亚瑟在哪里，我要见他！”

“国王大人……”将军别开了视线，声音突然放小，“王后殿下他，他用了那样的魔法，又将您从死神手里救了回来。殿下的法力已经耗尽了……我们尽全力带他赶回王城，但是……”

“但是什么，你说大点声！”

阿尔弗雷德不知道将军在说什么，他不想知道魔法师耗尽法力意味着什么，他不想记起来亚瑟曾经亲口教过他。

「当一个魔法师的魔力耗尽，那就是他回归自然的时候了。」

“你说，我让你快说！”

国王像是疯了一样地摇晃着将军的双肩，鲜血从伤口里流出，沾满衣袖，可是他根本没有余力去理会。

「他的身体会变成洁白的沙，」

“殿下他，在到达王宫之前就已经离开了。”

「春风会带走他，去向永远的心之所在。 」

眼前一片黑暗，阿尔弗雷德听不见将军和侍从们的叫喊，他被扶着重新躺在床上。

什么都无法思考，什么也看不见。

血腥的气味充斥鼻腔，绿色的双眼在月光下闪耀，美丽的魔法师跪在他的面前。

“我爱你，阿尔弗雷德，我爱你。”在大雪里，那个人颤抖着拥抱他，向他索要他的心，恳求他不要收回。

自己曾经无数次地承诺，会向他献上一切、不会向他索要分毫。可是到头来，献出所有的人是亚瑟，不求回报的人也是亚瑟。

漫长的冬季在王后盛大的葬礼中迎来了终结，而国王经过休养，也逐渐能够独自外出散步。

三月初的花园还没有鲜花开放，就连树叶的嫩芽也还没有完全舒展。不过冰雪的味道已经完全褪去，鸟儿的鸣叫也藏在树枝之上。

阿尔弗雷德看向那座崭新的墓碑，想要伸手摸一摸它，却最终还是收回了手。

他还有什么资格去触碰他呢？

就在他红着眼眶准备转身离去时，从天空中飞来的闪耀白光聚集在他的右手，牵引着他，抚上了那座冰凉的石碑。

「春风会带走他，去向永远的心之所在。 」

石碑上刻着象征王后高洁品质的话语：

Heart of Spades.

白色的光芒从阿尔弗雷德的掌心流向那行整齐字迹的下方，像是有人拿着刻刀一样，一笔一笔地写下了他永远的心之所在。

Heart of you.

“Cut！”弗朗西斯喊出了最后一声指示，片场的掌声经久不衰，阿尔弗雷德还没有从悲伤的情绪里缓过来，他冲向人群里的亚瑟，抱着他就是一通大哭。

除了弗朗西斯和艾米莉，其他人都以为他是出不了戏，看见王后本人就赶紧扑上来撒娇。

在大家的哄笑声里，阿尔弗雷德也逐渐找回了自己，不过这个自己也根本不想放开亚瑟，于是就借着可怜国王的便利，他一直抱着亚瑟，直到围观的人群看腻哄散。

“抱够了吗，阿尔？”亚瑟在他耳边问道，“比起在这里抱个没完，我还是更想去你……”

“抱够了！我们走吧！”亚瑟的话还没说完，前一秒还悲痛欲绝的国王就突然变成了阳光青年，他冲着在另一边抽烟的导演大声喊道，“弗朗西斯，该去打游戏了！”

可怜的导演恶狠狠地将嘴里的香烟甩在地上，使劲踩了两脚，“明天我就替你们公开！”

电影获得了巨大的成功。

除了首映礼，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟也曾经乔装打扮去电影院观影。因为上映期正是被记者疯狂跟踪的时期，两个人甚至戴上了假发，乔装成女性。即使这样都没能逃过一劫，虽然绯闻的内容是黑桃国国王和王后的女朋友们有不可告人的特殊关系。看到新闻的艾米莉被可乐呛得差点叫救护车。

当然，更多的粉丝十分喜欢看到他们两个在一起出席活动，艾米莉也曾经给阿尔弗雷德展示过她们制作的各种视频和文章。因为受到王后角色的影响，大部分文章里的亚瑟都是十分不坦率的角色，从不轻易说出自己的想法。

面对这样的误解，阿尔弗雷德其实一直在偷偷开心。因为真正的亚瑟只有他一个人知道，真正的亚瑟比他还要坦诚，总会在他的疑问还没有彻底成型时就率先讲出事实。

人们总说猜疑会伴随爱情而来，可阿尔弗雷德却从没有体会过那样的感受，他相信亚瑟也是一样。

当然，再完美的关系也总有缺点。亚瑟黑烟弥漫的厨房从游戏里来到了现实，而与游戏不同的是，那一份份看不出来是什么食材的爱心料理不是进了垃圾箱，而是阿尔弗雷德的胃。

等以后我们搬进新家，一定要把厨房改造成酒吧吧台。阿尔弗雷德暗自下定了决心。

时间在亲吻和黑烟里过得飞快，阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟再一次被双双提名。两人的座位紧紧相靠，这让阿尔弗雷德不经意间想起了在黄金时期并肩而行的国王与王后。不过与那个短暂的美好时期不同，他和亚瑟的甜蜜生活当然会持续到永远。

颁奖人念出了亚瑟的名字，称赞他将高贵骄傲却又内心充满爱意的王后塑造得完美无缺。

亚瑟在掌声中登上领奖台，他认真地感谢了朋友的鼓励和陪伴，感谢了剧组成员的辛勤工作，然后在感言的最后，祖母绿的宝石闪耀着别样的光彩，它们投向阿尔弗雷德的方向。

“最后，我想要向我的爱人说句抱歉。”

一时间，闪光灯像是疯了一样不停闪耀，快门的声音连成一片，场下众人无不震惊地等待着他接下来的话。

“抱歉，但这一次的小金人就由我拿走了。不过反正它也会放在我们的书柜里，和你的那个一起，阿尔弗雷德。”

欢呼声掀翻屋顶，口哨和起哄此起彼伏，阿尔弗雷德跑向张开双臂的亚瑟，两人在聚光灯下紧紧拥抱。

“抱歉，这是我瞒着你的唯一一件事，你能原谅我吗，我亲爱的爱人。”亚瑟在他耳边悄悄道着歉。

“不要说抱歉，亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德亲吻了亚瑟，嘴角无法抑制地上扬，“因为我也有事情瞒着你。”

他从礼服的口袋里摸出了一个精致的紫色天鹅绒小盒，在亚瑟的面前单膝跪地。

“亚瑟柯克兰，你愿意做我的合法伴侣吗？”

全场再次沸腾，亚瑟的笑容比所有的灯光都要明亮耀眼。

“我愿意，我当然愿意。”

戒指被戴在两人的无名指，内侧的刻字从指间流入心口，永远闪耀。

Heart of you.

Fin.

后续：

两位奥斯卡影帝在颁奖典礼上当场出柜+公布恋情+求婚，某社交网站服务器瞬间崩溃。各大媒体纷纷将这一消息放上头版，所有人都在祝福两位演员。

当然，太阳报也不例外。

在热闹庆祝派对的第二天，因为宿醉还有些头疼的弗朗西斯随手登上了太阳报的网站，然而与其他媒体不同的是，一张弗朗西斯的照片赫然出现在头版上。

「震惊！奥斯卡影帝喜结连理，前男友导演竟是最大红娘！」——编辑记者 弗朗西丝卡

“老妹啊你到底什么时候才肯放过你哥哥我啊！！！”

———

血与泪的教训告诉我们，坦诚才是通向幸福的正确道路。


End file.
